Taking care of the protector
by Wholocked Merlin
Summary: Oneshots about Merlin whump and Arthur, the knights, Gwen or Gaius looking after him. Taking requests. No SLASH. I will do Morgana/Merlin and Gwen/Arthur.
1. Cold

**Hello Merlin fans! It is 2015 and it feels like yesterday that Merlin ended but it was actually about 2 years ago… so I love Merlin whump! And this is what this book is all about. I have one rule and one rule only, no slash with any characters at all! But I'm open to Merlin/Morgana and Gwen/Arthur!**

**If you have any requests go ahead, I'll even do AU for episode you weren't happy with.**

**Cold - Merlin falls in a lake when fighting a bandit - that's all you need to know. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I have two rabbits called Morgana and Gwen but I still don't own Merlin.**

Arthur didn't want to say it but Merlin was getting good with a sword, as soon as the bandits came charging down the snowy slopes, Merlin had dismounted from his horse and was killing off the bandits surrounding him, Merlin hadn't told the king that, Gwaine and Percival had been training him up in his spare time, which even though he is always helping Gaius and doing chores, or fulfilling his destiny, he still has quite a lot of time left.

Percival and Gwaine watched him, they smiled proudly as the thrust their swords into the unworthy thieves, Merlin noticed one bandit run off, he ran behind following the man's footprints in the carpet of white, the bandit ran off onto the frozen over lake, Merlin stopped in his tracks, the man turned around, "Too scared to fight me, eh?" The bandit tormented him, Merlin hated being called a girl all the time, he wanted to show Arthur what he could do, he also wanted to teach this idiotic bandit a lesson, in bedside manners.

As soon as Merlin put his foot down on the frozen lake, he knew it was a stupid idea but he couldn't go back now. He held his sword firmly within his hands, as the bandit and the king's man-servant fought what seemed to be an even fight, the king and his knights had noticed Merlin was missing.

"Merlin!" Arthur called loudly, he stepped over a dead bandit, before swallowing the dread in his throat, "Merlin!" He called again, his eyes noticing the tracks of two men in the snow. "This way!" He told them, he followed the trail to an iced over lake, behind him was Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan.

Merlin was stood fighting a bandit, he looked to his friends and cocked a smile, Arthur rolled his eyes, Merlin thrust the sword into the bandits stomach and with drew it quickly, "Sorry, it took so long." He called.

"Shut up Merlin, we heading back to Camelot!" Arthur said trying not to sound relieved.

"Okay clotpole." Merlin walked forward, his foot hitting a weak part of ice, it had only been snowing for about three days, so of course a massive river like Avalon wouldn't freeze that quickly, his leg fell straight down and snapped, his body falling on to the ice cracking it.

"Merlin!" Gwaine shouted before Arthur could.

"Aw!" Merlin screamed, he could answer back as the pain was shooting up his leg but the ice cold water was numbing it a little, he leaned his head back and breathed.

"Merlin, can you get up?" Arthur asked, Merlin looked at him and sighed.

"I think I broke my leg!" He called back trying to not sound like a coward. Arthur was about to walk forward but Merlin held his hands up, "Stop! You clotpole! The ice is cracking!" Merlin watched as the ice cracked around him.

"We can't just leave you!" The quiet knight, Percival spoke up next, all of his friends nodding in response.

"Well -" It was too late the ice cracked around him and Merlin fell into the depths of the lake, he was surprised, it felt even colder than the dorocha, it hit him like he had been buried in the snow for months on end, he tried to kick but his leg wouldn't have any of it , he closed his eyes as the bitterness took over him, as the water entered his mouth and invaded his lungs.

Arthur ran to the gap and looked down it, "Come on." Without a warning to his knights, Arthur dived straight in.

"Arthur!" Leon called.

Arthur waved his arms around in a desperate attempt to save Merlin, he wasn't hard to find, Arthur wrapped his arms around the boy's torso, Arthur didn't know if he was dragging a lifeless corpse, or a boy with a chance in his arms, he surfaced, he coughed as the air entered his lungs. Percival yanked them both out, Arthur lay Merlin down on the road where Gwaine had moved the snow away. "What do we do?" Elyan asked.

Arthur got down and grabbed his friend's wrist, a slow beat, "He's alive." He told them, he turned Merlin to his side and water drained from his mouth, the young warlock coughed back into reality but did not stir. Percival got down and picked up the cold boy, cradling him to his chest. It reminded everyone too much of the doracha episode, there friend shivering in the arms of the big knight, even if they didn't admit it, it haunted their dreams.

Arthur took off his cape and wrapped it around the warlock as they headed for Camelot, as they entered the town, Arthur picked up the town's people's words, "_Is that Arthur's manservant on Sir Percival's horse?" "Is he dead? My son will be devastated." _Everyone seemed to watch and dread, Arthur never knew what an impact Merlin was too the people.

Gwen ran down the steps, "Arthur!" She sounded happy until she saw Merlin, "Merlin!" She shouted and ran to Percival, "What happened?"She asked kissing the warlock's forehead.

"He fell into a lake." The normally mute knight told her, "I'll get him to Gaius." Percival ran up and Gwen watched from behind, she felt Arthur's hand take her's.

"I better go and help them." She kissed Arthur's cheek before running up after them.

Merlin woke up the next day, dazed and confused, his leg was bound in a massive rock hard bandage, "Hello sleep head." He looked up to see Gwen, "How do you feel?" Merlin blinked and smiled.

"I feel like I was dragged from a lake but a dollophead." Merlin moaned, Gwen laughed, "But it's okay he saved my life."

"You were really cold, we thought you wouldn't make it, you gave Arthur a scare, I'm sure he was going to cry. We got your temperature back up but the leg is Gaius's concern, it is broken in many different places, we bound it, so you won't be walking for a long time."

"I'm going to get so bored." Merlin moaned.

"We found you an old wheelchair thing it's made from wood, as long as you always have someone with you, you can use that instead." Gwen pointed to the chair in the corner of the room.

"Thank you." He smiled, Gwen kissed his forehead.

"Gwen! Is that clotpole awake yet?" Arthur burst in the door, "Oh hello Merlin."

"Sire." He smiled, "Can I get up now you're here?" Merlin made his eyes ten times as big and looked at Arthur, he tilted his head to the side. "Please."

"That's so cute." Gwen smiled, "Come on let's help you in the chair?"

"Where's Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"Asleep in your room." Gwen told him, Arthur supported his back and sat him in the chairs, Merlin was talented on the wheelchair and out wheeled them both.

**So that's that. It wasn't a lot of whump but-I'm so tired! I'll take it out on Merlin! I'm going to bed now! **

**Next is called Tight spaces - Arthur, the knights and Merlin follow a sorcerer into a cave, when the roof caves in, everyone finds out Merlin's fear. (Arthur and the knights know about Merlin's magic in this fic.) Mentions of Freya and the lamia.**


	2. Tight spaces

**This next one is for my brother, the second best Merlin fan in my house. **

**Tight spaces - Arthur, the knights and Merlin follow a sorcerer into a cave, when the roof caves in, everyone finds out Merlin's fear. (Arthur and the knights know about Merlin's magic in this fic.)**

**Disclaimer: If I get a dog, I'm calling it Merlin. So I can one day proudly say, I own Merlin. But I don't own Merlin.**

Merlin didn't understand why they had to go after this man, he was out of the Camelot borders; he wasn't causing any harm, well anymore. He was paid to kill Arthur, but was too weak to do it, so he ran and he was the reason Merlin was so tired, two days they had been searching and Merlin just kept moaning, Arthur sent him to the back, so he spoke to Gwaine and Percival.

They had to carry one on their feet, as the sorcerer ran through a cave, "We'll have to go in single file." Arthur shouted to them, he went in first followed by Merlin, then Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival, so if you forget about Arthur they went in height order.

Gwaine was the one to start the singing, "_I woke in a cave. I knew this time ,things have changed_, " He shouted loudly.

Percival, Leon, Elyan and Merlin joined in shortly after, "_Dark memories danced across my back,the only time I ever felt real, is a time I vaguely remember. When I try to run, your memory pulls me back. My heart is full of songs_." They all laughed, the only reason Merlin joined in was so he could forget that the cave walls seemed to be closing in, he breathed in deeply.

"Shush..."Arthur held his hand up and they all stopped singing, a massive crash came from in front of them, they heard the sorcerer shriek in terror, then a noise came from overhead, they all looked up to see the roof rumbling.

"Earthquake?" Merlin questioned, his brow beginning to sweat and his hands shook, he felt a slight discomfort in his chest, he rubbed it hoping it would help.

"Retreat!" Arthur call back turning to face his friends it was too late, the roof caved a fell Arthur pushed Merlin over as fast as he could, Merlin fell into Leon, Percival did the same and before the roof hit them everyone was on the floor, to say they were luckily was an understatement. Arthur coughed, "Is everybody all right?" Arthur asked, no pieces had hit everyone, Merlin's magic had formed a small dome, it had formed a small cave around them, Merlin was hugged up against the wall but he tried to stay calm.

"I'm fine." Arthur held a someone say in the dark, which was recognisable as Gwaine, it was followed by Leon, Percival and Elyan but they heard nothing from Merlin.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

"Hmmm…" Was the only answer they got back.

"You okay?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." It was a quick and simple answer, he let his eyes glow gold and the cave was full of light.

"Thank God for your magic." Percival said out loud, everyone nodded in response. "You saved our lives!"

Arthur was the first to notice, how Merlin was acting, his knees were hugged tightly to his knees, his face balanced the wall, his breathing laboured and his eyes widen, Arthur was sure he could hear Merlin's heart beating, the young warlock rubbed his throat as if he was choking, "Merlin?"

"I'm fine." Merlin spoke as if he was choking.

"You're not fine!" Arthur shuffled.

"Get away from me….please." Merlin shouted and trailed off in the end.

"Merlin!" Leon called.

"What's wrong, mate?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur watched as Merlin brought his knees close to his chest, his eyes shutting tightly. "I'm - I'm claustrophobic." Merlin admitted.

The truth hit the Arthur like a ton of bricks, he looked to his knights and they sighed, Arthur had seen loads of his knights have panic attacks, after battles, he had also seen his father have one when he was a young boy, he knew what to do. He grabbed Merlin's arm and held it, "Merlin, look at me." The warlock looked at him, Arthur could see the panic in Merlin's eyes, "Breathe with me." Arthur made his breathing slow and calm, Merlin tried to copy him but it came out like choked sobs as tears ran down his face, Merlin suddenly lashed out and grabbed the rocks trying to get out, "Merlin!" Arthur called as blood ran from Merlin's hand where he had tried to escape.

All the knights jumped up and helped their king, Percival got Merlin's attention and did what Arthur had did, Merlin's sat on his knees and his eyes glowed gold on their own, it blasted a hole in the side of the cave, Merlin was up and out in a flash, they ran up behind him and Arthur stayed behind the swaying manservant as he fell back into the king's arms, bringing Arthur down with him, "If that ever happens again, Percival you take charge." Leon said patting Percival, "You did get him to calm down a bit."

"My little brother used to have them a lot, I'm used to them." They all turned to him, Percival didn't mention his family much, all everyone knew was he met Lancelot when his family was still alive, then Morgause and Cenred took his family away, so he left with Lancelot to make his family proud.

"Well you're in charge of Merlin's panic attacks." Gwaine said pouring water on his face.

"Okay." Percival kneeled down next to the king, who had Merlin leant on his knees, "He'll be fine, just don't mention it too much when he wakes."

"Why did your brother have them?" Arthur asked.

"He was scared of dying, sire." Percival stood up, he could see his brother in Merlin and it bloody hurt.

The set up and fire, they lay Merlin in his bedroll, Arthur stayed on watch as they all fell asleep. "Freya!" Merlin sat up, covered in his own sweat, the king stood up and ran for him, "Arthur! She's dead." Arthur held his shoulders, "Freya's dead."

"Whose Freya?" Arthur asked.

"She was a druid, bastet from years ago, you killed her." Merlin looked at him, Arthur mouth opened and he looked away, biting his tongue as he heard Merlin's heart throb, he embraced the young man.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Arthur apologised, Merlin's breathing became uneven again, "Merlin?"

"I wa-nt Fr-eya." He cried, "Frey-a."

"Percival!" Arthur shouted, Percival woke up with a start, he ran over, "He started talking about a girl called Freya and then went into a panic attack."

"Freya?" Gwaine questioned, he had woken when Arthur screamed for Percival.

"She was a druid and I killed her." Arthur said, they all looked at him, "I didn't know that he loved her, she was cursed."

"Hey, Merlin, look at me." Percival said, the lost young warlock looked to his friend, "It's all going to be okay." _You're nothing but a servant!_

"I'm nothing but a servant." Merlin sighed, Arthur turned to him.

"No your not that." Percival told him , "You are one of us, one of the bravest."

"When, when…." Merlin breathed in, "When the Lamia took over….you...you told me I was just a servant and nothing but a servant, you all pushed me about!"

Gwaine looked at Merlin, "We did what!"

"Not helping Gwaine!" Percival shouted. "We didn't mean that, we promise. Your our friend, go to sleep Merlin, you'll be fine." Merlin nodded and lay his head on the pillow, Percival placed his hand on Merlin's forehead.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked walking over.

"He's got a fever," Percival said taking his hand off the shaking warlock, Merlin had sweat on his brow, Arthur took Merlin's injured hand, "Oh."

"Leon could you get me some clean water, seems his hand wound has got affected." Arthur said, Leo nodded and walked off, "Can panic attacks cause fever?"

"Sometimes," Percival stated.

Leon came back with a water skin full of water and Merlin's medical kit, Arthur cleaned the wound, it was a nasty cut and had become green, the king wrapped a bandage around his hands, he took off Merlin's neckerchief and powered the contains of the water bottle on it, he placed it on the warlock's forehead, the sun began to rise, "We'll leave in an hour. Hopefully his fever will break."

After the hour, Merlin's fever did break and he finally woke up, Percival and Arthur guided the dazed warlock onto is horse and they rode for Camelot. "I've had them in Camelot before." Merlin finally spoke up, "Some of them ended with me being fine but some ended with me unconscious. Gwen normally helps me with them,"

"Wait, Gwen?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, she found out by accident. When we returned from the lake where we had cleansed Gwen from the enhancement, I had one then because of Morgana and panicking that Mordred could turn on us like he did and Gwen found me, ever since she helps me with them ." Merlin smiled, "but you all did a good job, especially you Percival."

"No problem." Percival smiled.

"But I would like to go and see Gwen when we get back." Merlin said, he sounded lost and alone.

"Of course." Arthur stated, they rode in, Percival guided Merlin to Gwen's chambers, Gwen was in her purple dress, she turned and she seemed to know what was wrong, he embraced her and she embraced him, Arthur walked in and Gwen gave him a look as if to say, _You did well. _"Morning Gwen."

"Morning Arthur." She replied, she didn't let go of Merlin, he just silently cried, his head on her shoulder, he didn't say a word, "What was it this time Merlin?"

"Freya...lamia and **tight spaces**." He whispered, she kissed his head.

"You'll be fine." She told him and Gwen didn't even care that their hug lasted for so long. "We'll protect you."

**Taking requests. But the next one is for my friend who is so evil that she doesn't have an account on here.**

**The cave song is off a poem website, so credit to writer.**

**Uncle- Merlin is injured while saving Gwen and her child.**


End file.
